The First Time
by castlelove
Summary: Beckett realizes her feelings for Castle, confronting her love for him. There relationship takes a romantic turn for the first of many series to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This will be one of many first-time updates. Sorry! Please please comment and review below! Thank you (: If you guys like it I will continue! Enjoy. P.S. Sorry this is probably bad haha**

**Disclaimer: Castle (unfortunately) is not mine. All rights belong to ABC**

The First Time

"Castle just go home, please." She swallowed hard saying this; she hated kicking him out. "Beckett I'm not leaving you here alone. We just finished a huge case and you deserve some company. Besides I don't mind." She sighed; there was no way she was going to kick him out and what he said was true. The case had taken a toll on Beckett and it had taken forever to solve. And, to be honest, Beckett didn't mind his company at all. In fact, she loved it. The way his brow furrowed when he lost a level in his exciting game of angry birds, that cute boyish grin that made Becke-_Woa. _She thought to herself. _Do I, do I l-like Castle? _She shuddered then found herself dazing and staring again. _Oh my god I do! _She gasped and Castle looked up from his game. "Beckett what's wrong?" "I, uh, just need to get some coffee." "I'll get it," he said rising. "Uh no. it's ok I need the walk." "Um ok?" He sat back down.

Beckett heard her heels click as she walked over to the break room. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed Lanie, hoping the ME wasn't working on a corpse. The phone rang and rang until at the last moment when she finally picked up. "Hey Detective. Any specific reason why you're calling so late?" She knew Beckett so well. "Uh h-hi Lan. Listen-" "Kate what's wrong?" "Are you free for wine?" She checked her watched. "Um…Yes as a matter of fact I am. Your place or mine?" "Uh how about my place? I have a fresh bottle of white. We'll say…An hour?" "Yep. Sure. And Kate?" "Yes?" "You better spill." The line disconnected as Kate laughed at her best friend.

Kate walked back out of the break room with a hot coffee that she slurped with ease. She also carried one for Castle. "Here," she said, setting it on the left of her desk in front of him. "Oh uh thanks." She picked it up and handed it to him. Their fingers touched as they both glanced up, looking at each other. His ocean blue eyes bore right through her; making her body feel warm and like jelly. He leaned forward and hovered by her cheek, placing a chaste kiss on it before taking the coffee. Beckett flushed and put her two hands to her cheek, turning so he couldn't see them or the redness in her face. She kept her hands there, relishing his soft touch and caressing lips. Castle saw her and started stuttering, not knowing if she liked it or not. "I, uh, I'm so sorry Beckett I was just in the moment. Stupid me stupid me. I'm sorry Kate, I, uh-"She interrupted him with a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't hard; her lips gently ghosting over his. She pulled back and checked the time on her desktop. "Oh. Its late and I'm meeting Lanie for a chat." She blushed and wondered if he knew her chat would be about him. "Goodnight, Castle." She said, leaning over and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. "Kate-"She turned to go but he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. She turned and looked into his blue eyes, melting at the sight of him. "Call me?" He pleaded. She smiled and stared at this wonderful man in front of her. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Always." Picking up her stuff and heading towards the door, swaying her hips more than usual; Rick enjoying the view as she went.

Kates doorbell rang just as she was putting on a pair of old NYPD sweats. "Coming!" She yelled, heading towards the door. She opened it and welcomed Lanie in. "Hey," she said, her face puzzling as she stared at Kate. "What?" Kate looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Something's…different?" Kate blushed as Lanie laughed. She was surprised the ME wasn't a detective instead of playing with dead bodies all day. "Girl, its ok. I'm your best friend. I notice stuff." Kate relaxed a little and welcomed them into the living room, a fresh bottle of wine with two glasses on the table.

"Ok," Lanie said, sitting down, "What is this about?" "What about?" Lanie gave her that don't-you-pay-dumb-with-me look and Kate looked from her eyes to the ceiling, unable to hold her gaze. "Kate." She sighed. "Castle." "Huh?" Lanie asked puzzlement in her eyes. She thought for a minute then covered her mouth, a giant smile covering her face. "Y-you like Castle!" Kate grabbed a pillow and burrowed in it, turning on her side. "Katie!" Lanie leaned towards her and wrapped around her. "Oh my god!" "Lanie," she cooed. "Spill. Now!" She looked at Kate and she shifted up so she could sit Indian style facing her. "Ok, so-"Lanie interrupted her"-from the beginning!" "Ok ok. Well so uh I, um, caught m-myself staring at him today, quoting his ruggedly handsome lines, thinking of his boyish grin that makes him so cute and-" "Kate;" "What?" "You're rambling." "Oh," she blushed, smiling. Lanie motioned for her to continue. "So I l-left- and went to call you and get a coffee. Sort out my feelings. So I got him a coffee too and I gave it to him and-"She swallowed hard, "-and he leaned forward and, and, kissed me on the cheek." Lanie's eyes open wide. "And then he rambled on how sorry he was and I stopped him with a k-kiss." "Oh Kate!" She hugged her best friend but Kate didn't hug her back. "Kate, what's up now?" "I, I, uh, I told him I would call him." Lanie rolled her eyes. "OK, so what are you waiting for?" "Huh?" "Go call him girl!" Lanie picked up the phone and handed it to Kate. With her shaky hands she dialed Ricks number. It rang once or twice and he picked up. "Hi, this is Castle-" "Hey Rick; it's Kate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this second post took so long; hopefully others will come quickly. Thank you for all the kind reviews! And yes, I did try to do the dialogue different this time. Sorry about that last time! Like I said, this is one of my first stories. Please leave reviews and comments as always, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Castle is NOT mine. (Unfortunately)**

The First Time Chapter 2

Her fingers curled around the slim iPhone, trying to hold her hand steady while she talked to him over the phone. His voice was soothing, making her relax and sink farther back into the soft cushions of the couch.

"I didn't think you'd call," He said bluntly.

"I d-didn't either." She bit her lip, waiting for a response, not sure what she'd receive, when she finally noticed Lanies glare. "What?"

"You-"

She didn't have a chance to finish before Castle interrupted her, Kate immediately blocking Lanie out.

"Listen, Kate. About earlier..."

"I'm too late. Aren't I?" She heaved a sigh of desperation, shaking her head.

"No. Never It's just that I-uh-I, um, Kate I-"

"Castle? I really like you." She heard silence on his end of the phone, quickly racking her brain for something to say.

He stuttered until she made out one word definable. "Wow."

She chuckled, twirling her hair, mouth open with a smile, listening to the other things he had to say.

"Kate Beckett-did you just twirl your hair?!" Lanie shouted, a little too loud for Kate's preference.

"Lanie!-"

Rick laughed. "Lanies there?"

"Um yea."

He laughed again, causing Beckett to flush. "Listen, Kate. I was wondering if you, uh, maybe wanted to go get coffee tomorrow. Like, before we meet at the precinct."

She paused; she hadn't been expecting this. "I would love too."

"And Kate?"

"Yes, Castle?"

"This might be pushing it, but maybe dinner, too?"

"The sounds perfect. Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Detective. Until tomorrow."

Before Beckett had even enough time to disconnect the call, Lanie jumped on her and enveloped her in a full force hug. She shrieked and squeezed Kate's shoulders. And the next word that escaped her lips; that one word-made Kate flush with excitement.

"Finally."

They had been sitting on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the fire, when Kate had felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She opened it; a new text from Castle.

_Goodnight, Katie. _

She smiled at his act and sent him a quick response.

_See you soon, Castle._

"Why are you smiling, Beckett?"

"Oh just a little..text."

"A text?"

"From Castle."

Lanie laughed and glanced at her watch. "Oh its late; I should go. Thank you for the wine though! And you better stop in tomorrow, to talk." She gave her a glare as she picked up her stuff and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Lanie. Thank you."

"Anytime, Kate. Anytime…"

Kate recalled that moment, that feeling of warmth; but now she sat alone, and cold too. She just wanted to be in his arms again; secured and safe. She toggled with her phone, debating whether or not she should call him. But why? What was the point of the call? What was she hoping for? She didn't know; and that was a problem. She couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping. She made her decision and unlocked her phone, reciting Castles number by memory. It rang and rang until he picked up, his voice covered with sleep.

"Castle? Im so sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah nah. I was up." He yawned, clearly being a bad liar. "Whats up?"

"I cant sleep."

He laughed. "Really Beckett?"

Wow. She wasn't expecting that. "Um ya."

"What would you like me to do?"

She didn't question herself; didn't hesitate this time. "Would you like to come over?"

"Kate its late and-"

"No not like that Castle. Just like for company."

And now, he was the one to answer quickly, never missing an opportunity. "Ill be there in 5." Ending the call with a click.

He rushed over in a hurry, his knock on the door light but rapid.

"Hey," she said, opening the door for him and letting him in.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He said, sinking into the couch cushions motioning for her to sit next to him. Oh, how could she resist?

"Nope." She replied, snuggling into his chest, he placed his arms around her. God, she was glad she called.

Kate could feel herself dozing off, tucked into the warm of him, with a smile that went ear to ear on her face.

"Kate?"

"Mhmm?" She mumbled.

"Come on. Your super tired. Ill go tuck you in to bed."

She nodded against his chest, the smell of him surrounding her. He set her down in the bed, pulling the sheets up and around her. Kissing her goodnight on the forehead, he turned to leave but proved unsuccessful.

She grabbed his wrist and whispered. "Come here. Don't leave."

He grunted and nudged her over, enveloping her in his arms once again.

"Goodnight Kate." She could feel herself almost asleep, waiting for the last few words. And when then came, she felt the butterflies in her stomach dim as she closed her eyes for sleep.

"I love you, Kate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…At least im updating quicker than last time... Reviews would make my day(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or rights to ABC's Castle.**

She looked at her clock. Even through her hazy gaze, she could tell it read 7:00am. As she turned onto her side she froze. An all too familiar smell overwhelmed her senses and she panicked. Cocking her head to her side, she saw Castle with a single arm draped over her, another stuck under the head of his pillow. She searched for a sign of a hangover, but found none. Then she remembered. She had called him over and started to fall asleep on the couch when he picked her up and carried her to her room. But before he could leave, she had tugged his wrist and asked him to stay. He had crawled into bed with her and she guessed that's how they got here. In this position. Beckett glanced back at the clock, a whole minute later, and decided to go back to sleep. She figured that the precinct would only call if they had a case, and to be honest with herself, she wanted a few more moments with Castle.

~Two Hours Later~

He was gone. Richard Castle was gone. She knew it the second her eyes opened. Just to be sure, she turned over and instead of a living, breathing, sleeping body, she found a note. And his..sweater? She shrugged and picked up the note that he had written on the back of her People magazine.

_Meet me for coffee at the café about a mile from your place. 11:00. I had to go pick up Lex; she was at a friend's house. Text/Call me when you wake up. _

_~RC_

Beckett smiled at his note and decided to text him instead of call. Picking up her phone, she decided to tell him he left his sweater here too. But not necessarily give it back..

_Got your note. You left your sweater here, by the way. I'll see you at 11._

Immediately she got a response. Damn-He must have been on his phone just waiting for her call-or in this case, text.

_Until later, Detective._

God. He was such a writer.

She threw on his jacket, tied her hair into a loose bun, and put on some plain black leggings. It would work; for now. Leaving her room, she went directly to the kitchen to get some coffee. She waited for the coffee machine to warm up, a particular ruggedly handsome man in mind. A startling beep of the warm machine brought her back to her senses as she filled her cup with a fresh cup of the newly brewed liquid.

Almost spilling the coffee and glancing at the clock on her microwave, Beckett realized she was meeting Castle in less than an hour. Hurry back to her room, she decided that she wasn't going to be able to change and make it on time. Castle was just going to have to deal with her lazy outfit. Running back to her room to grab her phone off the charger, she quickly put on her makeup and bolted out the door.

Since the café was only around the corner, Beckett decided to walk. Plus, she knew the fresh morning air would wake her up. Taking a quick couple steps while passing a building reflecting images of walkers and cars passing by, she saw just how bed-ridden her outfit seemed. Hopefully Castle wouldn't mind.

Kate saw him as soon as she turned the corner. He had been waiting for her on a bench outside the café.

"Hey," He said, standing up and greeting her.

"Hi," She smiled, glancing down at her outfit, "I'm sorry I'm practically still in my pajamas I just woke up thirty minutes ago-"

"Kate. You look fine." Castle smiled at her and she realized that he didn't care what she looked like; just as long as he was with her.

"Do you want to go inside?" She asked, pointing to the door.

"Oh um ya." He laughed lightly and opened the door for her.

Standing in line wasn't awkward...It was just different. They knew each other's orders so there was no need to communicate about that-and they both didn't know where they stood. Beckett figured that would be the topic of conversation over their morning coffee.

As Castle ordered, Beckett tried to shove her credit card in his face so she could pay for it, but he pushed it back. Kate sighed, knowing it was a battle she was not going to win. Once he ordered, they moved off to the side and waited for their drinks to come.

"Nice sweater," He said with a grin.

She chuckled and reached behind him the grab the drinks.

Leading the way, Beckett went out in search of an open table-for the café was pretty full. Letting Beckett lead, Castle enjoyed the view in front of him.

Once they found a table, Beckett sat down on the left and Castle sat down on the right. Beckett took a sip of her coffee and decided she was going to be the one to speak first.

"So…Are we-"

He interrupted her. "Together? I want to be. But you're not ready I'll wait for you. And you know that." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I really really want to be its just-"

"That you don't want to ruin what we have. Ya I get it. It's been like this for what-four years?"

"You didn't let me finish. I want to be with you Castle. You're right-four years is too long of doing this thing that we have. This dance. So im setting it all down on the table. I _want _to be with you."

The expression he gave her was stunned to say the least. "I-um-okay." He looked like a puppy with a new bone. He wanted to reach over-to kiss her-to do something but he resisted the urge and decided to talk instead.

"So this means…I can call you my g-girlfriend now?" He stuttered on the last word, still clearly shocked at what had happened. After waiting for years now she was finally ready to be with him.

She politely nodded and laughed at his expression.

"So…girlfriend…" He smirked. "Would you like to go on a date-with me-tonight say…six o'clock?"

"That sounds great." She smiled and stood up, leaning over to peck his cheek. "Im going to go see if Lanie wants to come over and help me get ready okay?"

His brow furrowed in disagreement at her leaving but he decided to let her go. She was, after all, her own independent woman.

"Ill see you at five thirty. Don't be late." She grinned and kissed him on the ear, leaving him to her empty coffee cup and a nice stare at her behind.

**There ya go folks! Sorry if it was bad..(its okay you can say it) Have a nice day (or night whatever time it is wherever you are) Ill try to update on Thursday or Wednesday, but I have chinese oral exam this week :/ Sorryyyyy**


End file.
